Falcon Emblem Vs All Superstars ~Ultimate Tokyo Olympics 2020~
is an upcoming crossover sports and party game which will be released on November 7, 2019 in Japan, followed by November 10, 2019 in North America and on November 16, 2019 in Worldwide for Nintendo Switch and PlayStation Vita based on the 2020 Summer Olympics. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee, as have the other games in the series. It was developed by Sega Sports R&D, with assistance BrainPower, and published as co-collaboration between LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and other publishers. Unlike Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games series, this game is a collection of Olympic sports themed mini-games featuring characters from all anime / gaming series like Mario, Sonic, Crash, Tekken, Street Fighter, etc.. Gameplay Like ''Mario & Sonic titles, Falcon Emblem Vs All Superstars ~Ultimate Tokyo Olympics 2020~ is a sports and party game featuring a crossover cast of characters from all anime / gaming series like Mario, Sonic, Crash, Tekken, Street Fighter, etc.. The player, using one of the characters, competes in a multitude of events based on sports from the Olympic Games. The game features a variety of events; include boxing, soccer, swimming, gymnastics, along with new events like karate, skateboarding, sport climbing, and surfing. The game will have a Story Mode with fully voiced cutscenes and original characters created by Megululu-chan. The voice dialogue were available in various languages included Japanese, English, etc. The Nintendo Switch version will feature compatibility with the system's Joy-Con controllers. Modes *Road to Tokyo 2020 *Single Match (Solo, Multiplayer) *Crossover Showdown (Solo, Multiplayer) *Dream Event (Solo, Multiplayer) *Tournament Mode (Solo, Multiplayer) *Online Mode *Gallery *Options Plot Welcome to the Tokyo Olympic Games, where we'll have a lot of fun and joy in the hearts of participants as long as we enjoy a lot of great events to know who will win! A notorious businessman Largo Valentino of the international business company, Calypso Konzern, was frustration and jealous over the joy of all the athletes participating in the 2020 Olympics due to not winning any medals or prizes. Because of this, he joined forces by all villains in attempt to take over Tokyo. Largo is able to hijack broadcasting signaled out and warn everyone that he will destroy Tokyo once he win all prizes by himself. "We interrupt this program to bring you a very special announcement. Yours truly, Largo Valentino of Calypso Konzern, has successfully hijacked the Hoshikaze's broadcast signals! My villainous buddies were planning to take over Tokyo itself! So, have fun at this boring Olympics! Bwahahaha!" The rookie athlete protagonists, Saburo Oyamada and Akiha Kotani, calls the members of original Falcon Emblem characters and alerts them about their attacks. When they suddenly face to face with none than all superstars from different worlds! Together, Saburo and Akiha faces Mario and Sonic, alongside all participants in order to become the famed Olympics champions and to protect Tokyo from Largo's evil schemes. Featured Titles Falcon Emblem's Fanon Games *Galaxy Avengers **Galaxy Avengers Burst **Galaxy Avengers ~ Unlimited *The King of Fighters Fiction *Tenka Shinken ~ Ikemen Senki *Otome Bakuten ~The Fist of Fighters~ *Downtown Warriors Beta*Burst *Fist of the Century *Bermuda: Hell's Ocean *Clock Tower: Red *Criminal Case: Panic Patrol **Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst *Inferno's Bound *Moonlit Iron Maiden *Kekkon: Blood Mark *Psychedelic House *Akakiba -The Red Fang- *Adventures of Shiney the Starlight *New Inspector Gospel *Mermaid Princess Marina *Dungeon Ravager *Final Fantasy Golden Stories **Final Fantasy Golden Stories 2 *Final Fantasy Silver Stars **Final Fantasy Silver Stars 2 *Final Fantasy Bronze War **Final Fantasy Bronze War 2 *Cross of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos **Ace of Mana : Final Fantasy Angelos-2 **Crown of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-3 **Star of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-4 **Eden of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-5 *Barrage Lariat *Gladiator of Field AceStriker *Logic / Sector *Luminous Live *Mega Maiden *Ravage User Scarlet Moon Omen *Warrior Ladies Panzerkampfwagen *After-School Last Dance *Season Guest ~Winter Promise~ *Project Cygnus *Terrestrial Salvation *Marchen Divine *Beat Per Minute *Nightmare Messenger *Omega Legacy *Aquila Sigma ~Please, carry the babies to us!~ Superstars Canon Games *Super Mario Bros. **Donkey Kong **Wario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Crash Bandicoot *Pokemon *Spyro *Rayman **Raving Rabbids *Mega Man series **Mega Man X **Mega Man Legend **Mega Man Zero **Mega Man.Exe ***The Misadventures of Tron Bonne *Street Fighter *The King of Fighters series **Fatal Fury **Art of Fighting *Samurai Shodown *Metal Slug *Final Fantasy **Final Fantasy IV **Final Fantasy V **Final Fantasy VI **Final Fantasy VII **Final Fantasy VIII **Final Fantasy IX **Final Fantasy X **Final Fantasy XIII **Final Fantasy XV *Tekken *Tomb Raider *Naruto **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Dragon Ball **Dragon Ball Z **Dragon Ball GT **Dragon Ball Super *One Piece *Sailor Moon *Futari wa Pretty Cure **Heartcatch Pretty Cure! **Maho Girls Pretty Cure! **Hugtto! Pretty Cure **Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Digimon *Toriko *Saint Seiya *Kinnikuman Nisei *Doraemon *Free! *Bomberman *Legend of Zelda *Metroid *Kirby *Star Fox *Bayonetta *Kid Icarus *Xenoblade Chronicles *Fire Emblem *Metal Gear Solid *Pikman *Samba de Amigo *Space Channel 5 *Virtual Fighter *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Shenmue *Street of Rage *Alex Kidd *Super Monkey Ball *Nights *Shinobi *Skies of Arcadia *Wreck-It Ralph *Ristar *Yakuza *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Captain Commando *Rival Schools (Private Justice Academy) *Final Fight *Strider (Strider Hiryu) *Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness *Darkstalkers *Resident Evil (Bio Hazard) *Devil May Cry *Ace Attorney (Gyakuten Saiban) *Viewtiful Joe *Dead Rising *Sengoku Basara *Okami *Pac Man *Soulcalibur *Klonoa *Aikatsu! *Tales of Destiny **Tales of the Abyss **Tales of Xillia *Adventures of Valkyrie *Wonder Momo *Bravoman *Xenosaga *Babylonian Castle Saga *Namco X Capcom *God Eater *Jojo's Bizarre Adventures *Dead or Alive *Ninja Gaiden *Rio: Rainbow Gate! *One-Punch Man Characters LittleLulu Original Characters 'Protagonists' * - One of the two main protagonists of the series. He is the runner who won for the first time and seeks to fight his rivals at any time. Active but stubborn young man and always messed up with his girlfriend Akiha. * - One of the two main protagonists of the series. She is a gymnast contestant who lost her first competition at the High School's Olympics Games, but she is trying to prove that she can win the medal like her boyfriend Saburo. A nice girl with a thin heart, but her flexibility is not enough to perform rhythmic gymnastics. 'Rivals' * - One of the two main rivals of the series. He is a Brazilian runner who won five gold medals more than his rival Saburo. A tough person who does not want anyone to beat him and has many more sports than just running. * - One of the two main rivals of the series. She is an American runner and gymnast who won several awards and has experience in field of beauty on magazine covers. Her flexibility outperforms her competitors, most of them Akiha. She is interested in all kinds of sports, including swimming. 'Antagonist' * - The main antagonist of the series. He is a notorious Italian businessman of the international business company, Calypso Konzern. Because of jealous and anger over the joy of all the athletes participating in the 2020 Olympics, he never win any medals since 30 years ago. And so, he hires his villains allies to hijacked broadcasting signaled out and warn everyone that he will destroy Tokyo once he win all prizes by himself. He's far too powerful than any competitor cannot defeat him and he's master of all sports. Team Falcon Emblem 'Team Mugen' *Hikari Yamanagi (Galaxy Avengers) *Emilian Shelton (GA ~ Unlimited) *Shade Chimera (KOF Fiction) *Akane Tsubasa (KOF Fiction) *Kaid Chimera (KOF Fiction) *Minus MK-Tau (KOF TF "All Superstars only") *Kodai Shimotsuki (Tenka Shinken ~ Ikemen Senki) *Lucas Reynolds (Otome Bakuten ~The Fist of Fighters~) *Asuka Kobayashi (Beta*Burst) *Neptune (KOF Fiction) *Feardorcha Gormley (Tenka Shinken ~ Ikemen Senki) *Mstislav Medved (Otome Bakuten ~The Fist of Fighters~) 'Team Dungeon' *Annie Hawkes (Bermuda) *Judith Clarkson (Clock Tower Red) *Abraham Fowler (CCPP) *Mandy Bowes (CCNC) *Damerus (Inferno's Bound) *Ashton Hening (Moonlit Iron Maiden) *Margot Reynolds (Moonlit Iron Maiden) *Miyuki Sakurai (Kekkon: Blood Mark) *Shark Baron (Bermuda) *Duncan Gibbs (CCPP) *Gregory Mckay (Moonlit Iron Maiden) 'Team Brain' *Shiney the Starlight (Adventures of Shiney the Starlight) *Bruno the Meteor (Adventures of Shiney the Starlight) *Gospel Bristow the 3rd (New Inspector Gospel) *Marina (Mermaid Princess Marina) *Dolphy (Mermaid Princess Marina) *Will Crawman (Dungeon Ravager) *Tania Eagleson (Dungeon Ravager) *Bailel the Darkness (Adventures of Shiney the Starlight) *Dr. Hate (Dungeon Ravager) 'Team Dragonpolis' *Princess Laura Claudio XI *Kayes Lionheart *Ethan Lachance Roux *Arthur Lionheart Claudio XIII *Gilroy Roderick V *Tasgall Roderick VI *Isolde Lynwood *Trevor Van Leeuwenhoek *Seline O'hara Watcherborg *Trixie *Schneider Claudio X 'Team Romantica' *Walter Muller *Redd Payne *Alan Redstool *Fidel Navarro *Arnulf Heidrich *Tomoya Kazami *Takaya Tsuma (Barrage Lariat) *Wataru Higashi (Logic / Sector) *Makoto Todoroki (Luminous Live) *Kurt Katagiri (Luminous Live) *Ryoga Aozora / Mega (Mega Maiden) *Zero Russell / Zero (Mega Maiden) *Silva Nieves (Ravage User Scarlet Moon Omen) *Kim Taejee (Ravage User Scarlet Moon Omen) *Mikoto Chiyoda (Warrior Ladies Panzerkampfwagen) *Ellen Ehrhardt (Warrior Ladies Panzerkampfwagen) 'Team Honey' (All-Age Edition) *Yuri Morishita (After-School Last Dance) *Nanaho Fuyushime (Season Guest ~Winter Promise~) *Daito Ichinomiya (Project Cygnus) *Eta-AR Salazar (Terrestrial Salvation) *Snow (Marchen Divine) *Kakeru Taira (Beat Per Minute) Team All Superstars 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Daisy *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. 'Team Sonic' *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Shadow *Rouge *Silver *Blaze *Victor *Espio *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman 'Team Crash' *Crash *Coco *Crunch *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Ripper Roo *Pinstripe Potoroo *Komodo Joe *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Nina Cortex *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Neo Cortex 'Team Pokemon' *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Charizard *Pichu *Meowth *Hitmonlee *Machamp *Mewtow *Lucario *Infernape 'Team Spyro' *Spyro the Dragon *Ember *Hunter the Cheetah *Sheila the Kangaroo *Flame the Dragon *Sgt. James Byrd *Blink the Mole *Cynder *Ignitus *Gnasty Gnorc *Red the Dragon 'Team Rayman' *Rayman *Globox *Teensy *Murfy *Rabbid *Mr. Dark *Admiral Razorbeard *Reflux the Knaaren 'Team Mega Man (Rockman)' *Mega Man (Rock Man) *Roll *Proto Man (Blues) *Duo *Mega Man X (Rock Man X) *Zero *Mega Man.Exe (Rock Man.Exe) *Bass (Forte) *Harpuia *Fefnir *Sigma *Dr. Willy 'Team Street Fighter' *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Zangief *Sakura Kasugano *Guy *Dudley *Juri Han *Alex *Cammy *Vega (Balrog) *Sagat *M. Bison (Vega) 'Team KOF' *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Mai Shiranui *Terry Bogard *Ryo Sakazaki *King *K' *Athena Asamiya *Kim Kaphwan *Vice *Geese Howard *Rugal Bernstein 'Team Final Fantasy' *White Mage *Edge Geraldine *Locke Cole *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Squall Leonhart *Vivi Ornitier *Tidus *Yuna *Lightning *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Sephiroth 'Team Tekken' *Marshall Law *Paul Phoenix *Nina Williams *Lee Chaolan *Jin Kazama *Ling Xiaoyu *King II *Hwoarang *Lili de Rochefort *Alisa Boskonovitch *Jack-FS *Kazuya Mishima 'Team Raider' *Lara Croft *Winston Smith *Zip *Larson Conway *Pierre Dupont *Werner Von Croy *Conrad Roth *Amanda Evert *Jacqueline Natla 'Team Naruto / Boruto' *Naruto Uzumaki *Boruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Sarada Uchiha *Hinata Hyuga *Mitsuki *Kakashi Hatake *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Rock Lee *Madara Uchiha *Orochimaru 'Team Toei' *Son Goku *Monkey D. Luffy *Sailor Moon *Cure Black *Agumon *Cure Miracle *Toriko *Pegasus Seiya *Mantaro Kinniku *Piccolo Jr. *Vegeta *Cell 'Team Nintendo' *Bomberman *Link *Zelda / Sheik *Samus Aran *Kirby *Meta Knight *Fox McCloud *Bayonetta *Pit *Ike *King Dedede *Ganondorf 'Team Sega' *Amigo *Ulala *Akira Yuuki *Jacky Bryant *Billy Hatcher *Ryo Hazuki *Blaze Fielding *Alex Kidd *AiAi *NiGHTS *Joe Musashi *Wreck-It Ralph 'Team Capcom' *Arthur *Captain Commando *Batsu Ichimonji *Mike Haggar *Strider Hiryu *Jin Saotome *Morrigan Aensland *Jill Valentine *Dante *Phoenix Wright (Ryuichi Naruhodo) *Viewtiful Joe *Albert Wesker 'Team Namco' *Pac Man *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Klonoa *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Rutee Katrea *Luke Fon Fabre *Valkyrie *Wonder Momo *Bravoman *KOS-MOS *Gilgamesh *Prototype Jack Rivals *Ryan Duvall (Fist of the Century) *Keith Simons (Psychedelic House) *Shultz Shark (Mermaid Princess Marina) *Luis Cid Olandio (Final Fantasy Golden Stories) *Kazuto Otomitsu (Barrage Lariat) *Hikaru Nanase (Project Cygnus) *Nabbit *E-123 Omega *N. Trance *Greninja *Ripto *Bianca *Ninjaws *Vile (VAVA) *Balrog (M. Bison) *Shermie *Wolfgang Krauzer *Robert Garcia *Yuffie Kisaragi *Rikku *Snow Villiers *Prompto Argentum *Asuka Kazama *Neji Hyuga *Temari *Metal Lee *Sailor Chibimoon *Cure White *Cure Felice *Roronoa Zorro *Son Gohan (Teen and Adult) *Frieza *Marth *Wolf Hawkfield *Kage-Maru *MeeMee *Vyse *Frank West *Shulk *MOMO *Reiji Arisu Referees *Toad *Toadette *Lakitu *Cream *Charmy Bee *Aku Aku *Uka Uka *Polar *Pura *Sparx *Rush *Beat *Eddie *Servbot *Luna *Artemis *Diana *Chypre *Mofurun *Tony Tony Chopper *Puar *Omochao *Chip *Orbot *Cubot Audience Characters Guest Characters DLC Characters Sports Athletics *100m **200m **400m **800m **1500m **5000m **10,000m *100m Hurdles (women) **110m Hurdles (men) **400m Hurdles *3000m Steeplechase *4×100m Relay **4×400m Relay *20km Walk **50km Walk (men) *Marathon *Long Jump **Triple Jump *High Jump *Pole Vault *Discus Throw *Javelin Throw *Hammer Throw *Shot Put *Heptathlon (women) *Decathlon (men) Aquatics *Swiming **Freestyle **Backstroke **Breaststroke **Butterfly **Individual Medley **Freestyle Relay **Medley Relay **Marathon *Diving **Individual **Synchronized *Synchronised Swimming *Water Polo Gymnastics *Team All-around *Individual All-around *Vault *Floor *Pommel Horse (men) *Rings (men) *Parallel Bars (men) *Horizontal Bar (men) *Uneven Bars (women) *Balance Beam (women) *Rhythmic Gymnastics **Rhythmic Ribbon **Rhythmic Ball **Rhythmic Hoop **Rhythmic Clubs *Trampoline Boating *Canoeing **Canoe Slalom **Canoe Sprint *Rowing *Sailing Equestrian *Show Jumping *Eventing *Dressage Court and Field Sports *Badminton *Baseball **Softball *Basketball **3x3 Basketball *Field Hockey *Football *Golf *Handball *Rugby Sevens *Table Tennis *Tennis *Volleyball **Beach Volleyball Shooting *Shooting **Rifle ***Double Rifle **Pistol ***Double Pistol *Shotgun **Trap ***Double Trap **Skeet *Archery Fencing *Epée *Foil *Sabre Cycling *Road Cycling *Track Cycling **Keirin **Madison **Omnium **Team Pursuit **Sprint **Team Sprint *BMX **Freestyle **Racing *Mountain Biking Contact Sports *Wrestling **Freestyle **Greco-Roman *Judo *Karate *Taekwondo *Boxing Multisports *Weightlifting *Triathlon *Modern Pentathlon *Surfing *Skateboarding *Sport Climbing Stats Rival Events Venues Items Collections Achievements and Trophies Soundtrack Trivia *This is the first game that all characters seem to wear appropriate sports clothing depending on the event. Development In October 2016, LittleLulu Falcon Emblem announced it had secured the licensing rights from the International Olympic Committee to publish video games based on the 2020 Summer Olympics, with plans for games to be released on various devices. Falcon Emblem Vs All Superstars ~Ultimate Tokyo Olympics 2020~ was announced alongside Omega Phoenix★Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme on March 29, 2019, at the Falcon Star Fest stage show in Japan. See also *Falcon Emblem Vs All Superstars ~Ultimate Tokyo Olympics 2020~/Gallery *Falcon Emblem Vs All Superstars ~Ultimate Tokyo Olympics 2020~/Voice Actors Disclaimer Absolutely I do NOT own anime or video games, all characters from various anime or video games were belongs to their rightful owners! The series and the characters itself are created by and belongs to LittleLulu. Category:2020 Summer Olympics Category:2019 video games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Sports games Category:Party games Category:Crossover games Category:Olympic video games